


Kind

by yeaka



Series: Random Roleswaps [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ignis has lunch with his classmate and best friend.





	Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brachydios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brachydios/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Brachydios' “MT!ignis [...] Gen's good but i'm not against iggy/prom 'cuz fave ship (wink). and prince!prompto] prompt. Lemme know if you want a random FFXV role swap vignette too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The cafeteria’s too full, the courtyard’s too conspicuous, and they’re getting a little too old to crowd onto the stairwells, so instead, they meet around the back of the building—perched on the grass that pitters out towards the concrete walkway, a large fence beyond that to keep the kids out of the alley. It’s not exactly comfortable, but it’s relatively private, and Ignis understands why that’s important for his best friend. He arrives first and takes his seat, pulling his pre-packed lunch out of his bag. There’s nothing extra today—he was too busy with his physics homework to try and make that dessert that Prompto likes so much. Prompto might be a little disappointed, but he won’t complain. He’s always very grateful when Ignis bakes him things. 

Usually, Prompto arrives first: Ignis is the sort of person who’s almost always exactly on time, and Prompto’s the sort of person that eagerly rushes into everything. Today, Ignis eats his apple alone. He spends that time pondering the future, because it’s becoming imminent—they only have a few months left before they graduate, and then Ignis will have to immediately work to afford the same college as Prompto. He also needs the best grades possible to give him a chance at a scholarship. Lately, all his spare time’s gone straight into his studies. But now that the school year’s coming to its end, the possibilities keep creeping in. One specific option haunts him more than others. He starts on his sandwich and wonders, not for the first time, if he could ever make it in the Crownsguard.

He probably could, if he applied himself. Gladio says he’s in good shape, but maybe that’s just being nice; Ignis is actually a stick compared to Prompto’s beefy bodyguard. But he works harder than Noctis, and Ignis is fairly certain that Prompto’s advisor technically has a Crownsguard uniform. Ignis would work three times as hard and push himself to his limit if it meant he could remain at Prompto’s side. 

Then again, there’s probably some sort of bodily inspection that comes with a job so close to the royals. There’s probably all sorts of testing. And if they were to interview Ignis’ uncle and explore every inch of his body...

He’s halfway through his sandwich, no longer really eating, when Prompto shows up out of nowhere, unceremoniously plopping down next to him and letting out a groan. “Sorry, man, got a call from Noct—just a bunch of blah blah blah about tomorrow’s council meeting—like, I _know_ I have to be there and read up on all the issues and shit, but come on, don’t I ever great a break?”

Ignis opens his mouth to answer, but before he can, Prompto straightens out again, smiling wide, and adds, “Oh, yeah! But I did manage to argue my way into getting Saturday off! I know it’s short notice, but can you come with me?”

Ignis blinks dazedly, then agrees, “Sure.” Because he loves hanging out with Prompto. He knows he needs to study, but he can never say no to Prompto’s big blue eyes and freckled cheeks and perfect, fluffy hair. Prompto was cute when they first met, back when Ignis willed himself to greet the one boy in their class who looked totally _alone_ , but now Prompto’s matured into a full-blown ball of sunshine that Ignis revolves around just as much Noct and Gladio and the rest of their kingdom.

Prompto chirps, “Cool,” and digs into his bag, pulling out the lunch that Noctis probably made for him. It won’t be nutritious enough, because Noctis’ meals never are, but at least Prompto seems to like them. Maybe during the summer, when the homework’s less overwhelming, Ignis will have time to cook him more vegetables.

Setting into his container of pasta, Prompto doesn’t explain what’s happening on Saturday. So Ignis has to be the one to ask, “Where are we going?”

“Oh, right! Sorry—Noct totally addled my brain.” Prompto sets his container down beside him and dives back into the bag. He answers Ignis, “Swimming.”

Instantly, Ignis frowns—he can’t do that. It’s not that he doesn’t have the skill, but it’s not like going to the beach at night and keeping far out of sight from everyone; Prompto probably means in the _day_ , at a _pool_ , like normal people, except Ignis isn’t normal. 

Prompto emerges again with a small white box that looks straight out of a boutique above Ignis’ budget. He thrusts it forward.

As always when Prompto unexpectedly gifts him something, Ignis’ cheeks lightly flush. Collecting it out of Prompto’s palm, Ignis murmurs, “Thank you.” He pops the lid open.

There’s a sleek black band inside. Ignis gingerly lifts it out, turning it over—it feels like silicone but has a fancy-looking digital clock mounted in it. Prompto fills in for him: “It’s a waterproof watch, but with a super thick band, so you can use it like a wristband when we go swimming and it’ll look totally normal. Then you won’t have to worry about your... you know...” Prompto just sort of trails off. Ignis can feel his face burning, his heart beating a little quicker. Then Prompto jokes, “Not that they couldn’t guess already—nobody’s born as hot as you around here.” He even nudges Ignis’ side and winks, but Ignis is too warm to be flattered or embarrassed by the compliment. 

For a long moment, Ignis just cradles the gift in his hand. Then he takes a look around, confirming that they’re completely alone. When he’s absolutely sure of that, he rolls up the sleeve of his uniform and peels off the white-green wristband hidden under it. For a few seconds, his barcode’s shamefully exposed. But then he wraps Prompto’s gift around it, fastening the strap, and it fits snuggle into place, completely covering up the permanent mark. When he glances back up, Prompto’s smiling hopefully. 

It’s a simple gift, but Ignis can’t seem to find the words to express how _touched_ he is by Prompto’s thoughtfulness. Even though Ignis now has two other good friends in his arsenal, Prompto’s his _best friend_ , and moments like this are why.

He tells Prompto, “ _Thank you_.” He can only hope Prompto can hear the gravity in his voice. Prompto’s smile softens.

“Nah... thank _you_ for confiding in me. I know it can’t have been easy.”

It wasn’t. It was the hardest thing he’s ever done in his life, but they reached a point where they were just too close, and Ignis felt so guilty hiding something so serious. A part of him half expected to be thrown out of the country, but his beloved prince told him it was _fine_. 

“So... swimming?” Prompto tries. 

Free of all hesitation, Ignis tells Prompto: “Yes.”


End file.
